Brownies
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Something in Ichigo's house smells good. Kisshu goes in to find out what it is, and my craziness takes over!


**Brownies**

It was a nice spring day, and Kisshu was lazily watching Ichigo from the tree outside her window. Her parents weren't around, which seemed odd to him, but it was less trouble for both of them if he got caught, which did happen occasionally.

Sitting on the branch, Kisshu watched as Ichigo got up and came over to the window. Kisshu drew back a bit, watching as she opened the window. She didn't seem to notice him, and he sighed after she went back in. Suddenly he noticed she was leaving the room, and was about to teleport away when he realized something smelled really good, and it seemed to be coming from inside Ichigo's house.

Curious, and not wanting to attract her attention by teleporting, Kisshu slipped into her room through the window, and looked around. The smell seemed to be coming from downstairs, and he followed it, being as quiet as he could. He peeked around a door, and saw Ichigo in front of an oven, taking something out. It was a pan full of brown something, that smelled absolutely wonderful.

He watched as she put the pan on the stove, and closed the oven. Then he winced as she asked, "Are you coming out, Kisshu?"

"How did you know I was there?" Kisshu asked disgruntledly, coming into the kitchen.

"Cat hearing," Ichigo said. "So what are you doing in my house? Usually you stay in the tree."

Trying to avoid the real reason he was standing in her kitchen, Kisshu asked, "You noticed me in the tree?"

"Yup," Ichigo said. "I just didn't do anything about it, since it's really pointless to ask you to stop. I suppose you watch me changing too?"

"Actually I close my eyes, because I knew if you ever found out, you'd beat me up," Kisshu said.

"Back to the first question," Ichigo said. "Why are you in the kitchen?"

"Uh… because you invited me in?" Kisshu said.

Ichigo just lifted an eyebrow. "What?" Kisshu asked.

"I think you're hungry," Ichigo said. "And you smelled the brownies, which is why you snuck in and have been spying on me while I took something that smelled really good out of the oven. And that's why you look like a puppy right about now. You realize you're drooling, right?"

Kisshu turned red, and wiped his mouth; he hadn't even noticed. Ichigo giggled. "Now you're giving me puppy dog eyes," she said. "You didn't notice you were drooling, did you?"

"How do you DO that?" Kisshu asked. "And I wasn't hungry earlier; I just got hungry smelling those things." He pointed to the pan.

"Those are brownies, they're a type of chocolate cake," Ichigo said. "They're too hot to eat right now, so NO, you don't get to pick at them. You'll burn yourself."

"Aww…." Kisshu said.

"Have you had chocolate before?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, but not brownies," Kisshu said. "I just thought of something, why aren't you yelling and hitting me?"

"Two reasons," Ichigo said. "One is that you look totally kawaii with that expression on your face, but the other is that I get lonely, so it's nice to have company."

"Isn't the treehugger going to mind?" Kisshu asked curiously.

"No, he dumped me for Mint, cheated on her with some girl at school, and don't tell anyone, but I think Mint destroyed him, cause he hasn't been seen in a while," Ichigo said.

"Why does SHE get all the fun?" Kisshu grumbled.

"Blondie's still alive," Ichigo commented. Kisshu perked up, and Ichigo giggled. "Are you killing him before or after brownies?" she asked.

"I'm thinking up ways to make his death horrible while eating brownies," Kisshu said. "Are they cool now?"

Ichigo checked, and said, "They're still warm, but I think they're cool enough to eat."

"Does that mean I can have some?" Kisshu asked hopefully.

"Yes, it does," Ichigo said. "You're giving me puppy dog eyes again."

"Sorry," Kisshu said, attempting to make his face look somewhat less puppy-ish. He didn't succeed.

"You're cute," Ichigo said. "Come have a brownie, and you can plot Blondie's demise."

"K," Kisshu said. He sat down at the kitchen table, watching as Ichigo cut two brownies and put them on plates. Then she brought them to the table, and put one in front of Kisshu. He took a bite as Ichigo sat down, and said, "This is _heaven._"

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo said with a smile.

Kisshu just happily ate the rest of the brownie as Ichigo ate hers. "Any ideas for Blondie's demise?" Ichigo asked.

"I think I'll feed him to the sharks," Kisshu said. "And get a picture with that digital camera I stole from some store."

"I take it that means you steal stuff a lot?" Ichigo said.

"Well, we don't have money, and we mainly steal food," Kisshu said. "Grocery stores have so much they don't notice when you take stuff."

"Probably true," Ichigo said. "But I noticed in the paper that some toy stores in the area are having problems with someone who keeps stealing plushies and stuffed animals. Do you know anything about that?"

"That's probably Pai," Kisshu said. "For some reason, he's obsessed with plushies, so he goes out at night, and comes back with bags full of them. And then he color-codes them on shelves in his room."

By this point Ichigo had fallen off her chair, laughing too hard to speak. "If I were to go out at night and steal stuff, it would probably be mainly little black kittens," Kisshu said. "But Pai doesn't want pets, so I don't get kittens. All I get is the occasional stuffed animal or kitten plushy."

"Little black kittens?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, I like kittens, and I think your fur is black, so I like black kittens," Kisshu said. "But I don't get any, despite the fact that I'm the leader, not Pai. I brought one home ONCE, and Pai scared the poor thing so much I had to find a new home for her."

"I suppose that's why Moe said she woke up a while ago with a kitten sleeping on her pillow?" Ichigo asked mildly. "She claims she and her parents had no idea where it came from, but they kept her because she was literally attached to Moe half the time. Moe was out of school for a week because the kitten wouldn't get off her shoulder."

"I suppose I should apologize?" Kisshu sighed.

"Nah, she loves 'Snookie'," Ichigo said.

"Snookie?" Kisshu asked.

"Yeah, she named her Snookie," Ichigo said. "Don't ask me why."

Suddenly they heard banging on the door, and Ichigo sighed. "Probably Blondie," she said- just as the door was flung open with a crash. "IF YOU DESTROY THINGS, I'LL FEED YOU TO THE SHARKS MYSELF!" Ichigo yelled.

Ryou stormed into the kitchen and snarled, "Ichigo, why is Kisshu in your kitchen?"

"He wanted to try brownies," Ichigo said calmly. "And plot your demise. He's going to feed you to the sharks!"

"And the reason you invited him over for brownies would be…" Ryou said disgruntledly.

"He's never had them," Ichigo said.

"Koneko-chan's a good baker," Kisshu said. "Koneko-chan, can I feed Blondie to the sharks now?"

"What sharks?" Ryou asked warily.

"The ones in Tokyo Bay," Kisshu said.

"Remember to get a picture," Ichigo said. "If you do, you get more brownies."

"YAHOO!" Kisshu said. "Come on Blondie!"

"I'm not going anywhere with either of you weirdoes," Ryou said grouchily.

"Yes you are," Kisshu said, and grabbed Ryou's arm as Ichigo giggled. Then Kisshu teleported to Tokyo Bay, and making sure there weren't any boats around, stabbed Ryou in the shoulder with one of his swords, then dropped him into the water.

Five minutes later, Kisshu heard, "HELP! IT'S EATING MY LEG!" Getting out his camera, Kisshu floated down as a shark bit Ryou's shoulder. Kisshu snapped a few photos, then teleported back to Ichigo's house.

He landed in the kitchen, and Ichigo looked up from making something else. "Did you get the picture?" she asked.

"I got three," Kisshu said. "That was funny!"

"Too bad I missed it," Ichigo sighed.

"At least you've got the pictures," Kisshu said. "I'll print them out, and bring them back."

"You can do that after dinner," Ichigo said. "I'm making macaroni and cheese."

"What's that?" Kisshu asked.

"Pasta with cheese sauce," Ichigo said.

"Do I get more brownies after dinner?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Oh, and Moe's coming over, apparently she wants to thank you for the kitten."

"You told her?" Kisshu asked.

"Moe and Miwa know about me, and they'll never tell," Ichigo said. "And they know I love you, so they won't beat you up if you're with me."

"Back up, you love me?" Kisshu asked.

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Unfortunately, my teammates aren't the type to just let it slide, and I didn't want Blondie to know, so I couldn't tell you. Sorry."

"Now I'm happy," Kisshu said.

The doorbell rang, and Ichigo said, "That's probably Moe, you can go let her in."

"Uh… okay," Kisshu said. He went to the front door and opened it, only to be glomped by a perky-looking blonde girl who said, "Thanks for the kitten! I LOVE her!"

"Um…. you're welcome," Kisshu said. "Is there a reason you're on top of me?"

"Sorry, I was just happy," Moe said. She got off and pulled Kisshu up, then came into the house and called, "Ichigo, I'm back!"

"I'm in the kitchen," Ichigo called back. "Did you tackle Kisshu?"

"Yup!" Moe said. "Can I stay for dinner?"

"Sure," Ichigo said. "The macaroni and cheese is almost done."

"Yay!" Moe said. She closed the front door, and told Kisshu, "Let's go, Ichigo's macaroni and cheese is great!"

"Good," Kisshu said. "I'm hungry. Watching the sharks eat Blondie made me hungry."

"You fed Ichigo's evil boss to the sharks? YAHOO!" Moe said. "I hope you got pictures."

"I got three," Kisshu said as he followed her to the kitchen.

"I think we're going to get along well," Ichigo said as she took the macaroni and cheese out of the oven.

"I agree," Moe said. "Kisshu?"

"Yup," Kisshu said.

Ichigo smiled and kissed him. "I think this will be a fun night," she said. "Let's eat and celebrate Blondie's demise."

And that's what they did all night.

**YAHOO! The sharks ate Blondie! *dances around laughing maniacally* REVIEW!**


End file.
